


What are you plotting?

by Okumen



Series: 31 Days (2014) One-to-One Works [3]
Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 31 Days (2014), Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etta wants her main duo of the Wild Bunch to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you plotting?

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days community theme:  
> September 16th, 2014 - "Are you a part of this?"

They were rolling cigarettes on the front porch when she showed up; a cloud of irritated woman. Sundance and Butch exchanged glances - obviously, she had heard about their latest stunt.

"Harry! Butch!" Etta snapped once she was within shouting distance, and her charge seemed to increase in speed. Sundance shifted, ready to run away if there was reason given. Butch snickered at his reaction. "Harry Alonzo Longabaugh! You're not going anywhere!" Butch's snickering got louder, and Sundance sent him a look clearly saying _shut the hell up_ but it went completely ignored.

"I was informed that you almost got yourself killed again," the woman started, eyes turning toward Butch as she continued. "Apparently, explosions were involved."

"Ya're always so damn suspicious a'me, woman," Butch hummed around his cigarette, and Etta put her hands on her hips. "I am because I am right to be!" she exclaimed. "You're going to cause even more trouble soon, ain't you?"

"What gives you that impression?" was the next question. She just gave Butch another look. Then she turned, and sent Sundance a sharp one. "And what about you? Are you in on it too?" she asked, and Sundace shrugged half-heartedly. "It's all Butch," he said, and Butch huffed. "Don't try. She can see through yer lies more than she can see through mine." He sucked in smoke as she glared at him. She always gave him darker looks than she did Sundance, for some reason. Gotta be because she was Sundance's woman and not his. Though he was good without her being his, anyway. At the moment, Sundance looked quite troubled to be hers, if Butch got to comment on it. But it was all his own fault for picking her up in the first place.

"Ah, but I am pretty confident in seeing through your lies too, Butch," Etta said, and Butch snorted. "That's cause I ain't tryin'." he said, and got to his feet. "I ain't sure what y're tryin' to pin on us this time 'round," well, he had a little idea about it, since they were planning to leave for a hit in some days time. He waved, cheerily scampering off and leaving Sundance to deal with the woman on his own. He was the one who was better at pacifying Etta, after all. He could feel her eyes burning on his back, but he ignored it.

Once Butch was well out of sight, Etta turned her attention to Sundace. " _Well?_ " He swallowed and nervously scratched his mustache. "Well, we'll be fine. We're always fine, you know that." Etta scoffed. "But the money never are."  
"Are you with me just for the money? What a cruel lady I have."  
"You spend way too much time with Butch." She elbowed him in the ribs when he stood and stepped up to her. He winced and laughed. "That's cause he's my best friend." Even if their boss could be awfully weird, but they'd just have to live with that, since he _was_ a good leader. She shook her head, then she grabbed his tie and yanked him into the house. "You're telling me everything, right now."


End file.
